


Prostibulum Sacrum De Satanas

by Rowan_Morrison



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 400 years (this time) of bad practical jokes, Birthday Sex, Cupcakes, Deal With It, F/M, I made them actually from hell, Multi, Sex with ghouls with tails, pranksters, public sex -- sorta, there's an app for that, treehouse sex, yeah I said birthday sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Morrison/pseuds/Rowan_Morrison
Summary: When you joined the church, you had no inkling what your job would be and when they told you that you would be an assistant to the ghouls, you were surprised and delighted about what that entailed.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant story about a woman who thoroughly enjoys sex without guilt. With ghouls. 😁
> 
> Not the same universe as my other stories. Ghouls are supernatural in this one.

Sister Imperator opened the office door and ushered you in.

“Please have a seat,”she gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

“You asked to see me?” 

“Yes, my dear. It’s about your application to the church.” 

“I’ve been here several weeks. Is there something wrong with it?”

“No, we just need to clarify some things.”

“Okay. I thought I was pretty specific in my willingness to do anything to further Satan’s work here on earth through the church.”

“Oh, you were and this is what that is about. You’re a lovely girl.” 

“Thank you, Sister.” Imperator herself was a handsome older woman and had been stunningly beautiful when she was young. 

“And we’ve looked at your past history.”

You gulp. “Yes?”

“We see that you have been very active.”

You have no idea what she means because your idea of active was bouncing and screaming at concerts, not yoga and the 100 yard dash. She could see you looked confused. 

“Let me clarify. You enjoy sex” 

The lightbulb went off in your head. “Oh yes, I do. Especially when done right,” you blurted out, giggling a little. You quickly stifled your smile as you were unsure if this was a good thing or bad thing within the church, but you find it hard to believe that it would be a bad thing, considering where you were. 

Imperator interrupted your thoughts. “We’ve chosen you to be an assistant to the ghouls.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“This means taking care of them in a certain way.”

“Yes, Sister.”

“Sexually.” 

“Yes, Sister,” you said, but were thinking, “hot fucking damn.” 

“You understand that I mean you, personally, will do this as requested. I am not talking about procuring others for trysts. I’m talking about you providing these services.” 

“Yes, Sister.”

“We are, of course, a church of free will and I only want you to agree to this if you are willing and able to provide these services as needed.”

“Yes, Sister.”

“Is thus something you think you would be interested in?” 

You nod.

“This does not preclude you from having relationships here do you understand that?”

You nod. 

“However, these cannot come in the way of your duties to the church. Is that clear as well?”

“Yes, Sister.” I get it, you think. “Thank you, Sister Imperator. I will not disappoint.”

“Good, as I already have you first assignment.” 

“A fire ghoul, the stompy one, has requested your presence in his quarters this evening.” 

“I shall abide by your command, Ma’am.”

“You are dismissed.” 

You left Imperator’s office smiling, giddy that you would get to do what you love.


	2. Whore

You knew this was not the thing many girls here wanted to do and you accepted that. Some were afraid of the ghouls because, when very aroused, they often showed their true demon form without warning. Also, not everyone here appreciated your duties. Some whispered words like slut and whore like they were bad things, like that part of you should somehow be denied. No one said anything bad about the ghouls who indulged with the Sisters of the Succubi, but some of the girls were shunned, especially if another sister had a relationship with one. You were not allowed to make that your concern. You were expected to go when requested, perform your services and leave. 

The Fire ghoul hadn’t requested anything specific in terms of apparel for the evening, so you chose a simple low cut black dress with black heels. You didn’t bother wearing anything underneath because you heard that this ghoul was a little...impatient and wanted to get to the task at hand without needing to “unwrap his present,” shall we say? 

You knock on his door at precisely the time requested.

“Enter,” you hear in a slight accent you can’t quiet place because the ghouls all get to choose their human voices as well. Evidently, this one was partial to Swedish from what you had heard. 

You open the door and step in. He looks entirely human, small in stature and rail thin, but not frail, solid. He’s wearing just a towel and his hair is wet as if he had just finished showering. 

“Am I early?” You ask. 

“Oh, no. In fact, you are just in time, pretty one.” He sat on the edge of the bed and handed you a comb. “Do you mind?”

You take the comb from him and start to climb behind him on the bed. 

“Ditch the dress and shoes first,” he states and you comply. He grabs your hands and holds your arms away from your body. He’s admiring it and likes what he sees. He drops your hands and motions you to turn around and when you do, you hear a groan of pleasure. He really likes what he sees and you can smell a bit of smoke. While still sitting, he unwraps the towel from his waist, exposing his lower half. Now it’s your turn to enjoy what you see. You smile and kneel on the bed, positioning yourself behind him before sitting with your back nearly against him and the inside of your thighs pressed to the outside of his. You start to comb his long hair and at the same time, begin to kiss his shoulder. He lets out a loud exhale as if he is trying to control something and is failing. His skin begins to darken and turn gray. Soon you feel something stirring between your legs and scoot back just a touch to watch his tail emerge. It winds up your body, flicking it’s spaded tip over your nipples and continuing upward. He looks back at you and flicks your nose with his tail. You giggle because it tickles. 

He stands and gestures to the overstuffed chair in front of the bed. You sit and in a lightning fast motion, he is on your lap, his legs straddling yours and his arms on the back of the chair behind you. He smiles down at you. You can’t help but notice his hard cock between you and you look up at him and lick your lips. You reach down with one hand to start stroking him. He sits back, looking at you, drinking you in and leans down to kiss your lips. His mouth is urgent, commanding, but not brutal. All the while his tail is running up and down your calves as if he is cataloging you into his sensory memory.

As you continue to stroke him, you can feel him getting warmer and soon he jumps off your lap and pulls you up. He shoves you face down onto the bed and lifts one of of your legs up onto the duvet and holds it down for a minute, signifying he wants you to leave it there. He kneads your ass with his long, supple fingers and slides one finger up and down between your cheeks, gently circling your asshole with his calloused thumb. You can’t help but want more and buck back at him, unhappy with your current state of emptiness, needing him inside you. 

His rock hard cock slips into you and you feel just a touch of relief, but now the feeling is building again, this time from the inside out, your pussy pulsing and pulling at him as he thrusts into you faster and faster. You feel yourself getting closer and closer as he holds your hips and plows into you. As the feeling builds in you, you can’t help but push back against him, wanting all of his cock inside you. He groans as he feels you falling over the edge, coming all over his hot dick. 

He pulls you down off the bed and onto the floor beneath him. Standing above you, one foot on either side, he strokes himself off onto you, growling and hissing, as he spills his seed all over your face and tits. 

He throws himself into the chair, exhausted. You wipe off, throw on your dress and shoes and lean down and place a gentle kiss on his still panting lips. 

Then you walk out the door.


	3. Concubine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised all smut, but I got a bit distracted. Sorry. A tiny little bit of story.

You got the note with your next assignment and smiled. This was an illusive ghoul who had asked for you. A Water ghoul, a bass ghoul. You’d seen him around the abbey. To you, he looked like he had stepped from a renaissance painting – sad eyes, full lips, curly dark hair, a bit of scruffy short beard. He was so quiet that you were a bit apprehensive until you talked to the other girls and they all smiled and giggled talking about him. 

He had requested that you wear a summer dress and meet him by the lake for a picnic. One good part about your job was that you could raid the SoS closet anytime for clothing, shoes, kinky stuff. You pick a simple white dress with yellow flowers and a pair of brown leather sandals. After applying light makeup, you deem yourself ready to go and start on the path that leads to the lake. 

As you began walking through the wooded area on the way to the lake, you see the fire ghoul in the distance coming towards you. You are a touch nervous as you had not seen him since your encounter three weeks previous and wonder what he thought of you. Drawing closer, you could see that he was smiling. 

He started to pass you, then said, “Wait.”

You turn to him. He takes your hand in both of his and raises it to his face, rubbing your palm on his cheek and kissing your finger tips.

“I need to see you again. May I?” It’s not like you really had a choice, but you nod in acquiescence, remembering how he made you feel. 

“Make an appointment,” you smile softly.

“You mean, we can’t just...”

“Oh, we can if I choose to, but for now, please make an appointment,” you reply, wanting so badly to see him again, but knowing it was way too soon in your service to start becoming attached to someone, especially this little ghoul who was known to be a spitfire. 

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” he gently leans in and gives a sweet kiss to your lips. Nothing greedy or forward, just sweet. You didn’t know he was capable of that and are charmed by it. But you know you are expected elsewhere soon. 

“I have to go,” you state.

“Of course,” he replies, “I will see you soon.” 

As he walks past you, you feel his tail smack you on the bottom and you jump, giggling. 

You continue on to the clearing by the lake, dotted with large, beautiful old trees in full foliage. It’s a beautiful summer day and you are happy to be outside. 

You see a blanket and a picnic basket underneath one of the trees, but no ghoul. Suddenly, you hear a splash and look to the surface of the lake. There was the water ghoul in, no surprise, the water. He gives you a little wave and dives back under the surface, emerging a few seconds later and shaking the water out of his hair.

“I couldn’t resist on a day like today.” he grins. “I hope you don’t mind.”

He starts to wade out towards the shore when you realize that he was swimming nude. Wow. You remember something one of the other girls told you, “Ghouls get to choose their human bodies. Do you think any of them are going to choose anything other than a spectacular cock?” You realize she was not kidding. 

He grabs a towel and dries off before sitting on the blanket.

“I’d throw something on, but I’d just be taking it off again in a minute,” he slyly smiles. “Please, sit.”

“Thank you,” you reply, sitting on the blanket next to him. 

He reaches into the basket, pulling out a bottle of red wine and a corkscrew. He opens the bottle and then looks into the basket and laughs. 

“I forgot glasses,” he states. “Well, bottoms up!” He offers the bottle to you and you take a drink, handing it back to him. He takes a large gulp and sat it on the ground next to himself. Reaching over slowly, he unbuttons the top of your dress until it is open to the waist. You hadn’t worn a bra and he reaches in and cups your breast, lightly running his thumb over your nipple, which immediately responds to his touch. He leans in to kiss you, softly moaning when he tastes your lips. He scoots back against the tree and you straddle his leg, purposely allowing him to feel your wetness on his thigh. He notices and groans, grabbing your ass in both hands and burying his face in your neck. 

His hands move to your dress, gathering the skirt in his hands and lifting the garment off you and placing it to the side. You straddle both of his legs and look into his eyes. He kisses you again, this time deeply, his tongue searching for yours. Your wetness is so close to his cock, which bobs as he kisses you. He lifts you by your bottom, signaling he wants you to ride him. You sink onto him, feeling it fill you completely. He’s a tad thicker than Fire ghoul, but not as long. You hate the idea that you would compare, but all the girls did. 

With his hands on your hips, you place your palms on his shoulders before nibbling your way across his jaw to his neck. You sit up and grind hard against him, swirling your hips and flexing your pussy muscles to squeeze him tightly as he slowly strokes in and out of you. He’d flash gray once in a while, but seems to be able to keep his ghoulish visage stowed away, even in the throes of passion. His eyes turn a deep blue as he quickens his pace and holds your ass right where he wanted it to stroke in and out of you faster. You know you are soaking him and you involuntarily start to shake, your pussy throbbing around him You wrap your arms around his neck and lick the outside of his ear, pulling the lobe through your teeth and sliding your lips down to gently bite his neck over and over. You thread your hands into his hair and hold on. Your need to come grows and you find yourself trying to ride him faster, but he smiles and holds you still as he pumps into you. You lean back, hands on his knees behind you as he reaches down to stroke your clit with two fingers. You cry out and pulse involuntarily around his member. You feel his breath hitch and his pace accelerate further and you know he’s going to come inside you soon. His digits play over your nub, calloused from playing, making the surface of his fingertips hard enough to drive you crazy as you feel the wonderful heat of release wash over you and you find his mouth with yours. He follows soon, moaning into your mouth as he as he holds your body tightly against his. 

You sit up and smile at him, slowly climbing off. You bend down to his lap and licked your combined juices off him, grabbing his towel when you are finished and wiping yourself off. You slip your dress back on and sit next to him, taking his hand in yours. You stay there with him until he drifts off into a pleasant afternoon slumber. You place a quick kiss on his forehead before heading back towards the woods and the abbey.

As you approach the woods, you hear something stir to the right of you and see Fire ghoul quickly zipping his pants. He looks at you guiltily. You raise an eyebrow. 

“You were spying on me?”

“Um...” he blushes, which you find extremely endearing because it’s so out of character.

“You were watching me fuck Water?”

“Um...” Still blushing. “Yes.”

You couldn’t resist, “Why?”

“Well, I was out here and I saw you going that way and I knew you were going to, so I figured...”

“You figured you’d be a nasty little gremlin and get yourself off watching me? Or is it Water you’re interested in?” You smile. 

He laughed. Loudly. “Uh, no.”

He scampers through the short brush and foliage and plants a kiss on your cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” he states unconvincingly.

“I’m not,” you grin. “Now go make an appointment.”

He sneaks another quick kiss, this time on your lips, and jogs out of the woods and out of sight.


	4. Trollop

Saturday nights at the abbey were usually a busy time for the SOS and this weekend was no exception. You had been asked to join an earth ghoul at a gathering in the woods. You never knew what was going to happen at these soirees. Sometimes they were rituals, sometimes orgies, sometimes just drinking and singing parties. You had gone to some of these solo, just enjoying yourself with whoever was there because that was your nature. You throw on a short jean skirt, a black thong, a pink tank top and pink Chucks. 

He requested that you meet him in the woods near the fire circles. When you got there, you noticed that the place was packed. It looked like half the abbey was out here tonight under the stars. The night was pleasant, but not too warm. Aether ghoul was standing in the middle of a small group, holding a brown bottle and rhapsodizing about English beers. The fire ghoul was sitting with your friend and fellow SOS, Kyrie. You were a little surprised to see her with him and even more surprised to see her hand down his pants. He saw you and took a swig off his beer, continuing to stare as you walked by looking for Mountain. You purposely did not meet his eyes. 

“Up here!” You hear and look to the trees. About halfway up a huge oak tree, you see him waving from a…tree house? “Come on up!” 

You climb the ladder up to the space which was pretty much just a platform with a rail around it. He was smiling and holding his hands out to you. You take his in yours and smile back. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” You stretch on your tip toes to kiss his cheek.

“Pleasure meeting you as well,” he grinned. Aussie? That was surprising. 

He giggles at your shock. “We do get to choose and I have always loved that accent.”

“Fair enough,” you wink. You imagine picking a form with long arms and legs would be advantageous for drumming as well. 

“So, we can stay here and sit and enjoy the party or we can go up higher to the inside tree house if you would like?”

“I’m not particular, whatever would make you feel good. That is what I am here for,” you put your hands on his chest and start to unbutton his plain black button down shirt. You kiss his chest and look up, wondering if you should continue. 

“I am a tad shy, especially for a ghoul, so let’s go upstairs,” he points as you see his skin flash just a little gray. 

The two of you take the ladder up to the top level and look down. The structure was small, enough for a mattress and that was about it. There was a large opening with a ledge. You lean on it and look down at the party. Your friend was still stroking the gremlin and you look away as he attempts to meet your gaze again. You are a little annoyed with him because he went on and on about wanting to see you again and then...nothing. I guess it was too much to get your hopes up that he actually liked you. 

Looking back at the earth ghoul, you turn to him and bite your lip, looking up at him and reaching for his belt buckle. As you take the supple leather into your hands, he runs his palms over your shoulders. You unsnap his black jeans with one hand; they were already straining around his hardness. Oh yeah, that whole big hands, big feet thing was true with this one, you noticed. He was wearing black briefs and you squeezed him through the cotton. He moaned and once again, you could smell the ghoul smoke. His eyes flashed warm orange and his skin began to gray. You wrapped an arm around him so your hard nipples were pressing against his bare stomach as you continued to dance your fingers over him through the thin material. 

He pulled you down to the mattress with him. As with everything at the abbey, it was pristine with a clean black fitted sheet. You help him pull off his clothing. You straddle his stomach and lean down to kiss him very gently. He sighs and pushes up your skirt. You know he can feel the heat from you on his stomach and you slide down and rub your panty clad pussy all over him. Grasping the bottom of your tank top, he slips it up and off you, drawing in a breath and groaning when he sees your breasts. You reach down and make a broad swipe with your tongue over a nipple as he arches his back. You pull your panties to the side and slide him just barely between your folds. 

“Fuck,” he groans loudly. “Is it all right if...”

“Anything you want,” you whisper and you mean it. 

He reaches down and takes his cock into his hand and thrusts it up into you. You sit up and put your hands on his chest as you ride him, very slowly circling your hips. You run your fingers over his beautifully muscled arms, then lean back, your hands on his thighs as you speed up your pace. Damn, his legs were so solid. His tail comes up and wraps around your waist, holding you in place as he massages your breasts with both hands. 

Quickly, pulls you down to his chest, placing his arms around you and flipping you over. His tail slips off you and slides down your body, feeling your curves. He adjusts himself and starts moving his hips again. He leans down and you tilt your head up to kiss him, he is so hungry for it, first biting your lips and then nibbling at your jaw. You grab his backside, pulling him into you hard. He gasps softly as he bottoms out in you.

“Mmmm...” he licks around the outside of your ear before asking, “How brave are you?”

“What do you want?” You softly reply. 

“In the window,” he giggled, but still hadn’t ceased his motions. 

“Really?” Although he was still gray, you could see him blushing and thought it was adorable. 

“Why not?” You raised an eyebrow, then snapped your hips up.

“Uh...now would be a good time then because...” You put your finger up to his lips and slipped out from underneath him. 

“That’s kind of filthy.” You smile. 

“For me, definitely.” He was still extremely hard and you reached out and took him in your hands. 

“Do you want them to watch me blow you?”

“No, lean over.” You let go and turn around, the upper portion of your body on the ledge, your hands gripping the edges. 

He reaches with his tail and wraps it around your upper body, just underneath your breasts, which are hanging over the edge. He grabs your legs and hoists you off your feet and you are surprised at how agile he is at keeping you in place as he pushes back into you. You writhe back into him the best you can as you are about 30 feet in the air. 

Looking back down at the crowd, you see the fire ghoul fucking Kyrie from the back. He looks up at you and licks his lips. A faint smile crosses your face as you watch him continue. He grabs her hair and starts plowing into her as the earth ghoul picks up his pace, slapping into you. 

The spaded tip of Mountain’s tail flicks back and forth over your nipples as it holds you in place. As he drives you closer to the edge, you continue to watch the fire ghoul stare at you. Fucking filthy gremlin. He reaches up with one hand and slaps Kyrie’s bottom hard, causing her to cry out as he squeezes it tightly, his fingers digging in. He still doesn’t take his eyes off you and while you really should be paying total attention to the ghoul ramming into you, you can’t stop staring back. As you continue to look, he lavishly, blatantly licks two of his fingers and slides them into Kyrie’s ass, which elicits another scream from her. Damn, what you are getting is good, but you want that to be you so badly. 

The earth ghoul is perfectly hitting all the right spots and you find yourself drawing closer to your orgasm. You watch the fire ghoul, flashing gray, take his cock out of her and stroke it, looking up with unapologetic lust as he slides his hand over himself, his eyes glowing a bright, bright red. You are so hot from this, the dicking by this ghoul with an amazing cock and fantastic rhythm (no surprise there), watching the fire ghoul with your friend, music, dancing, fires burning, and the noises of the passion of others pushing you to your end. As Mountain increases his pace, your mouth hanging open, your breasts swaying underneath you, you start to moan louder. You hear and see the fire ghoul scream as he unleashes and splatters his cum all over Kyrie’s back. 

It doesn’t take you long after that to reach your orgasm. You know he is watching you cum. The earth ghoul feels your release and groans loudly, starting to thrust erratically and quickly cumming inside you. He strokes his hands over your back and leans down to kiss your shoulders. You look back and the fire ghoul and your friend are gone. Wrapping his arms around you, Mountain releases his tail and pulls you the rest of the way back inside the tree house, and down to the mattress.

“That was…..uh….thank you,” he quickly blurts out then smiles. You slide up under his arm and put your head on his chest.

“Thank you. And you are very welcome.” You bop him on the nose with your index finger. 

“I need to go back inside, will you be leaving as well?”

“Would you care to walk me back?” You ask.

“But of course.”

The two of you dress, climb down the tree and make the short walk back to the abbey. You pass his room first in the hallway, so you turn to say goodbye and he sweeps you up into his long arms for a final kiss. 

“Thank you,” he whispers in your ear. You hear scratching from the inside of the door. Obviously, someone wants him to open it. “May I call for you again?”

“Of course,” you smile and give him a kiss on the cheek, then turn down your hallway.

As you head down the passageway, you see something at the end near your room. When you get there, you realize it’s not something, it’s someone, and he is sitting cross legged in front of your door. He stands as you approach, leaning casually against the wall. 

“Hello,” he sighs and looks at you hopefully. 

“Hello, Dew.”


	5. Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short interlude.

You stare back at him, wondering what he is going to say and sort of enjoying the minor stress he seems to be displaying. 

“I’m sorry,” he starts.

“For what?” You ask, honestly not thinking he needed to apologize, just explain.

“I told you I wanted to see you, but I never requested you again,” he looked at his feet.

You just continue to look at him sweetly. 

He went on, “I do want to see you, but not because you have to.”

“Okay,” you smile. 

“I mean, I would like to see you as not a...client.”

“I am committed to this job for a year,” you remind him. “After that, I am free to do as I please. I can ask to stay on or I can ask to be reassigned to a different work detail. But one thing you need to know. This is me. This is my nature. I like what I do and I don’t need to be rescued from it, in case you are one of those.”

“Oh, no, no! I totally understand. I...I would not want you to change a thing,” he says.

“So go make an appointment,” you state. “You can do it right on your phone.” 

“That’s an app for that?” He looks incredulous.

“Yes,” you sigh and giggle. “For ease of service.” 

“But that’s not what I’m asking you for. I would like to see you,” Dew looks at you like you are not getting what he is saying. 

“That’s how you see me.”

“I don’t...I want to date you. I want to know about you,” Dew looks into your eyes. 

“Why?” 

“You’re gorgeous and so are all the SOS. You seem like a lot of fun and not just the sex.” You swear he blushes a bit. You are enjoying his discomfort because you like him as well, but you can’t help but perhaps like the game even a little more. 

He continued, “I love your laugh.”

“You’ve heard me laugh?” You blush a bit yourself. 

“Many times,” he looks at the floor.

“So that time with the Water ghoul wasn’t the only time you’ve spied on me?”

He shook his head no and continued to look at his feet. You lifted his chin with your hand and tilted your head.

“I feel very flattered and privileged that I have garnered the attention of a ghoul such as yourself,” you whisper and lean in, gently kissing him. He sighs as you part just long enough to reach your hand around to the back of his neck to pull him in again. The other hand on his shoulder, you reach up with your mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. His fingers at your waist, he gently walks you backwards the two feet to the wall behind you. You look into his eyes just in time to see them flash red. The dim late night lights in the corridor make them seem even brighter. 

Once he has you backed against the wall, he wiggles his thigh between yours and you instinctively rub against it and whisper, “Put your hands on the wall.”

He obeys and places his hands on the wall, one on each side of your head. You can smell the smoke starting to rise as you unsnap his black jeans and slowly lower the zipper while looking in his eyes.   
You reach in and start to stroke him. He starts to takes his palms off the wall and you make a tick noise, a “no” sound, and he puts them right back while leaning into you. He growls as he becomes more ghoulish, sucking and licking at your neck. You reach with your other hand to cup his balls as you continue your ministrations on his cock. He briefly takes his hands off the wall, forgetting, then slamming them back against the stone and moaning. You look into his eyes as you notice he’s leaking all over your hand and you spread the precum his length. You smile at him and lean up to kiss his lips. 

“Hey! There you are! We’re supposed to be elsewhere now, Dew. Come on!” The two of you immediately part and the gremlin quickly puts himself back together before turning around. 

“Well, you didn’t have to go and stop because of me,” A familiar multighoul smiles at you. 

“She does when you startle the shit out of us, Swiss. Damn...” 

“Sorry!” he gives a big, goofy smile and continues. “Come on, jack, we gotta go,” he pulls at Dew. “And I’ll see you very soon, baby girl.”

The fire ghoul shrugs at you as he is led away. You hold up your phone and point at the screen. 

“App!” You turn and open the door to your room.


	6. Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the gremlin go on a date. Sorta

You hear your phone bing just as you are starting to awaken for the day. You look to see that it’s 10:00 already. 

You look at your texts.

Dew: I know what today is.

You: Oh, you do now.

Dew: Yes, I do and I want to see you tonight. 

You: Appointment?

Dew: Set for 7:00 p.m. Did you get the notification?

You: Not yet. 

Your phone bings again: Appointment - 6:30 tonight, Aether ghoul, plaid skirt.

You: It says Aether at 6:30

Dew: That motherfucker. I’ll text you back in a few.

You decide to go down and grab something for a late breakfast or at least some coffee. You throw on some shorts and a t-shirt and head down to the dining room. 

As you round the corner, you hear a conversation and step back around the other way.

“No, you are not,” Dew declares.

“Ah, but I am,” said in a broad Leeds accent.

“Not tonight,” Dew says emphatically.

“And why not tonight?” Aether’s voice is almost teasing and Dew is not having it.

“I really like her.”

“Good for you, mate, but it is her job. I’ll go first and you can...”

“NO!” 

You can smell just a bit of smoke from around the corner. You know you really should just be going on your way, but you can’t help eavesdropping. You can guess from the way that last NO came out that if he says one more thing wrong, Dew is going to stomp at him and then it’s on. You did not want to be responsible for a falling out, so you round the corner.

“Hello, gentlemen,” you nod as you pass and Dew calls your name, stopping you. You turn around and walk back to them. 

“Yes, Dew. What is it?” You tilt your head slightly. Oh, this is fun.

“Aether has signed up for tonight but I want to see you because it’s your birthday,” Dew exhales. 

“Well, he did get on the appointment calendar first. So, it’s up to him.”

Dew’s eyes are flashing red at Aether, who is smugly leaning against his doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“All right,” Aether smiles, taking his phone out of his pocket and tapping on it. “Next Tuesday instead.”

Dew’s eyes flash again, a lighter red this time, and slowly return to blue. “Thank you.”

“Unless you want to do it at the same time, then we’d have to flip for...” Aether laughed and quickly shut his door before Dew could say anything else. The fire ghoul slammed the heavy door with his fist, laughing. “You are such an asshole.”

You turn and start back down the hallway. “See you tonight. Text me your preferences.”

You could feel him staring at you as you walk away, smiling softly at the scene you just witnessed. 

Later that afternoon, you send a text to the gremlin: What would you like me to wear? Where should I meet you, your room?

Dew: Practice room B. Wear whatever you would wear on a date with me.

You are surprised at his lack of direction, considering that the first time you were together, they gave very specific instructions about not wearing underthings. You start looking through your clothing and decide to throw on something you like and think he will like, too. You search your dresser and find your cute hot pink bra and panty set. The pink lace would work nicely underneath the pink and black striped mini skirt and pink cropped tee. You dig under your bed and find your black Chuck high tops. You put on minimal makeup, a little lip gloss, light eyeliner and mascara. You look into the mirror and smile. Slipping your phone into your pocket, you head to the practice room. You rarely went down that way because that was where the musicians/ghouls worked and you were considered a “distraction” and not allowed there unless invited. 

You notice the shade is pulled on the room and check your reflection, wiping away a small smudge under your eye and ensuring your hair was in place. You raise your hand and knock. His softly accented voice tells you to come in.

“Hello,” you smile as you see him sitting in chair – black jeans, plain black boots, black Bathory t-shirt. His white Fantomen is in his lap and he gestures for you to have a seat. You take the chair across from him. 

“What are you playing?” You know you have a dumb smile on your face, but he does, too. 

“I was just playing around with this,” he replies and launches into a song you don’t know. His agile fingers play deftly over the strings. You have always been in awe of musicians. Talent, especially musical, is your aphrodisiac. You watch him and begin to think this is a new song because he is looking at his hands and concentrating. It’s a beautiful piece, slow and sweet, yet with a bit of the heaviness only he could really pull off. He looks up at you when he finishes, shyly smiling. 

“That’s lovely. What’s it called?”

The fire ghoul says your name.

You put your hand over your mouth, blushing furiously. 

“Oh my! That is so incredibly sweet of you. Thank you!” You lean over and kiss his cheek.

He quickly stands up. “Have you been through the practice area here?”

You shake your head and he places the guitar in a stand behind him and leads you out the door from room to room. The tour takes you through the various practice rooms and the recording studios. He tells you all about The Director and the Papas who are mostly retired, but teach classes once in a while. Well, if you call seducing the new students “teaching” for Terzo.

“So what happens to the ghouls when they are done performing?”

“We get a choice, usually. We can either stay here or go back to hell. Given the weather in some of the circles, I prefer to stay here.”

“Really?”

“Yup. One is liking standing in a slurpee and another is a straight up lake of fiery skit,” the last word being in Swedish. “Not a lot of fun when it’s your job to wade in a yank them out for torture.”

“That was your job?”

“It was all our jobs. We tormented the souls we were assigned to torture. Being a demon, that’s kind of our thing.”

“Were you ever human?”

“Thankfully, no.” 

“Thankfully?”

“Humans are incredibly complex. Demons are simple – eat, sleep, torture, party, fuck and rock. Not exactly a recipe for rebellion, so we’re pretty content most of the time.”

Your phone vibrates and you take it out of your pocket to see who it is.

Swiss: Hey, baby girl! I was wondering if you had some time for me soon?

What is it with these ghouls?

You: Make an appointment!

Dew raises an eyebrow and you show him the screen.

“He’s an idiot. Cute, but an idiot,” he shakes his head. “Would you like to go for a walk outside?”

You nodded and the two of you head out the side door and over to the area where the party had been the previous evening.

“You’ve already been in my favorite place to hang out.”

“The Treehouse?”

“Unless you have bad memories,” he wasn’t even trying to stifle his smiles anymore as he gestured for you to climb up in front of him. “And no, I am not hoping for a reenactment here. I just wanted you to see it with me. I love sitting here and watching people.”

“Spying, like on me. You voyeur.”

“Guilty. Oh! Who is that? Duck,” he pulls you down underneath the window ledge and you hear a familiar English accent. 

“Ah, you are lovely, my dear!” Aether continues.

You wonder who he is talking to and Dew takes a quick peek.

“Sister Zoe. Hang on.”

You watch as he goes out to the tree, easily climbing it’s branches. He comes back with his jeans pockets full and empties them onto the bed. Acorns, mostly green as it was early in the season.

You can hear the Aether ghoul and Sister Zoe start to get down to business and then you see Dew’s arm pulling back and he releases one of the acorns and you hear it thump. The fucking noises stop momentarily, then resume. Dew drops another, and then a third. 

“Ah, fucking squirrel,” you hear from below and nearly expose your location, covering your mouth to stifle your laughter. 

Aether and his partner are back at it when Dew hands you a few and shows you how to best lob them out the window. You take turns going back and forth. He gives you the signal to toss out the rest of them on three.

“We have to leave quickly, okay?”

You nod, feeling excited about being so silly. 

You and Dew launch your projectiles and dash down the ladder.

“Bollocks! What the….YOU!”

Aether sees the two of you and tries to pull up his pants quickly to give chase, but fails miserably. 

“Vengeance is mine, brother! You better watch your back!” You hear Aether bellow as Dew holds the door open for you and your return to the abbey.

“So now what would you like to do, birthday girl?”

You lean in, still breathless from the run, and whisper, “Pick a room.”


	7. Working Girl

“Room?” He questions, winking. “I know where we’re going next.”

“All right. Lead the way then,” you acquiesce.

He leads you down the familiar hallway to the dining room. You both acknowledge the few remaining brothers and sisters on kitchen duty who are cleaning up after the day’s final meal. 

Fire ghoul goes to a two top and pulls one of the chairs out for you. As you sit, he says, “Close your eyes, I’ll be right back.”

You keep your eyes closed as you hear him fumbling around in the kitchen. You smile a bit, thinking about how absolutely sweet and charming he is. 

“Happy Birthday,” he says. “You can open your eyes now.”

You do and in front of you is a pink frosted cupcake with black sprinkles. Thrust into the top of it is a black candle of your initial that he reaches down with a finger and lights the wick. You are a bit taken aback by the fact that he just lit a candle without a match. Then you giggle and grin at him. 

“The cupcake is chocolate. I heard that was your favorite.”

“You heard?”

“From Kyrie.”

“She just spontaneously said I like chocolate cake?”

“I may have asked.” 

You blow out the candle and remove it from the pastry.

“Well, she’s right and thank you very much.” He is blushing a bit. 

You stand up and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Reaching down, you take a bit of the frosting on one of your fingertips and smear it on his lips. He pulls you to him and kisses your deeply, drawing your bottom lip between his teeth and biting just enough to cause you to jump. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and then look at the floor. It was rare that a man made you shy, but there was something about this ghoul that made you feel good to be around him, very good. 

“Eat your cupcake before we go.”

“Oh, we’re going?”

“Yep.”

“Do I get to know where?”

“Yep.” 

You look at him questioningly. 

“I’ll give you a choice,” he says, smirking. Leaning over and whispering in your ear, “Pick a room.”

You peel the paper from your dessert and take a bite, offering the gremlin a taste. He gives it a small but aggressive chomp, leaving more sugary topping on your fingers. You take the last bit and of course, look him in the eyes while you lick your lips. 

“Yours.”

“My room?” He tilts his head at you, a grin spreading across his face. “Remember, it’s your birthday, so everything we do is your choice.” 

“But what if I want to do something you don’t,” you head for the dining room door. 

“I...I can’t think of what that would be with you.” He follows you to his room. You’re nervous and can’t seem to pinpoint why. You’ve been in this situation more times than you can remember and this feels different. 

You step to the left so he can key in. He holds the door open so you can enter, quickly closing it behind you after looking down the hallway as if expecting to see someone there.

“I’ll be paying for the acorns sooner or later,” he turns back to you.

“Aether?” You laugh, knowing this must be an ongoing contest between them.

“Yep,” he sighs. “But I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“What would you like to think about?” You bite your lip and then chide yourself briefly for being so obvious. Then again, you both knew where this was going.

“Well, I could show you my room,” he offers.

You make a 360 degree turn and say, “Thanks.” 

He grabs you and pulls you down to the couch with him. It’s navy blue, overstuffed and incredibly soft. You end up on his lap and wrap your arms around his neck and whisper to him.

“I want to see the real you.”

He pulls back a little, looking surprised, then confused. “This is me.”

“The ghoul you. The demon.”

“Ah, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he shakes his head.

“Are you afraid I won’t accept you as you are?”

“My true visage is quite, uh, intense.”

“You accept me as I am. What I do. Why wouldn’t I accept you?”

“Because I have talons and teeth and horns and a bit more...down there,” he looks at the crotch of his pants. 

“Really?” You try to stifle a smile, but he grins back.

You reach out and take a lock of his light hair in your fingers, playing with it.

“Are you afraid you might hurt me?”

“Not on purpose, but when I let go of it while I am very aroused, I might scratch or bite a little harder than you are used to.”

“I’ll take my chances. Please? For my birthday?”

He reaches up and pulls your shirt up and off. He leans down placing tiny kisses across your chest, his lips sliding along the lace edges of your cups. You tangle your hands in his long locks as you start to smell the smoke begin to emanate from his pores. You watch him turn darker, grayer and his eyes flash between blue and red, eventually staying a bright, intense red. He looks up at you as his small horns start to come in. His smile is different as well as his teeth have lengthened and sharpened, as have the nails on his fingers and toes. 

You spill off his lap, falling back into the cushions. He stands above you, but you are not frightened as he rapidly disrobes. His tail reaches around and flicks briefly over your left nipple. You’re excited and your lack of fear worries you for a second, until he is kneeling between your legs. He grabs your feet, throwing off your Chucks before he slides his claws underneath your skirt. Your bottom rises for ease of removal as he slips your panties down your legs. He brings them to his nose, inhaling deeply before casting them aside. 

Reaching up to your chest with one razor sharp fingernail, he slips it between your bra cups and flicks his wrist, rending the lace and elastic and causing the bra to fall open, exposing your breasts. You shimmy out of your skirt and sit up to shrug off the remains of your lingerie.

His hand in the middle of your chest forces you back into the plushness of the sofa. He lays between your legs and gently runs his tongue over your labia. It 's immediately intense and you wonder what ghoulish thing was happening because this was taking you to a place that was just beyond anything you had experienced. As if he could read your mind, he stops, looks up, and flicks his tongue out of his mouth like a serpent. 

It is forked.


	8. Fille de Joie

“That is amazing!” You’re surprised at how vocal you are as he continues to lap at you, flicking that wonderful tongue on both sides of your clit at the same time. Damn. You can’t help but arch your back and grind yourself into his face. You relax again, feeling every touch of his tongue bringing you closer to orgasm already. He wraps his arms around your thighs, burying his nose in you, rubbing his lips and cheeks all over you, your wetness soaking him. You reach down and grab his hair, holding him to you. He looks up, red eyes flashing playfully as he reaches up with his tail and slow traces around your nipple. You thrash underneath him and he clamps down hard on your nub, furiously sliding the tips of his tongue back and forth over you until you scream, cumming for him. 

He slides up to kiss you, letting you taste yourself on him. His kisses turn to nearly bites, little nips at your lips and cheeks and neck, not allowing your body to calm, keeping you heightened. He moves his tongue and teeth down your torso until he is kneeling between your legs, looking down at you. He smiles and his eyes, bright red, flash and you giggle, pulling yourself up from underneath him. You slide down to the floor and position yourself between his legs as he sits in front of you. He was truthful. His cock is bigger in true demon form. You grip the base and look up at him to be sure he wants this. He smirks at you like, “Of course!” and you reach out with your tongue and give the head a little flick. The fire gremlin makes a noise halfway between a purr and a moan. His skin is warmer, noticeably so as you use your other hand to cup his balls, massaging them slowly as you slide your tongue up and down the underside, exploring every contour before completely enveloping his member with your mouth. He makes a noise of delighted surprise as you get nearly to the base on the first try. He wasn’t longer than previous lovers, but definitely thicker and you were going to have to work at it if you wanted to get to the hilt. That wasn’t your goal and you spend more time concentrating on the little spots that drive him crazy. He puts a hand on your head and thrusts his hips forward, nearly gagging you. You pull yourself off him, and slide your tongue underneath his balls, using one hand to gently but firmly stroke the skin behind them. Your mouth and your other hand continue to work at him, as he is slick with the combination of your saliva and his precum. 

He throws his head back and makes the purr-moan again, the sound makes you smile as you continue. His exposed neck makes you want to climb right up and bite it. Didn’t he say you could do what you wanted because it’s your birthday? You slide up and straddle his thighs, leaning in to bite his neck. He straightens his head and meets your lips with his. He lightly slides his nails up your thighs making you shiver before he digs them into your ass cheeks. You sit up a bit, grabbing his cock in your hand and aligning it with your opening. Looking deep into his crimson eyes, you rub it back and forth over your wetness before sinking onto him. You take your time, struggling just a touch to envelop his thickness. He digs his nails in a little harder as you swirl your hips against him. You grab a handful of his hair and pull it just a bit, he raises an eyebrow at you, so you lick and suck your way down his neck. He nuzzles your neck and hair as he continues raising his hips to meet yours. 

He reaches up and wraps his arms around you as he swiftly flips you onto your back beneath him. He’s so fast it takes you a minute to adjust. He bops your nose with his tail. You reach to hold his face in your hands, deeply kissing him, taking his tongue into your mouth when offered. He continues fucking you, swiveling his hips around, expertly hitting every spot. He can feel you approaching your orgasm and whispers, “Yes,” very quietly into your ear. You know it’s not a choice as he starts to quicken his pace, then slowing, then quicker again, this time just pounding you into the cushions until you scream and cum, digging your nails into him as he soon joins you, erratically thrashing as he releases. 

He continues stroking into you slowly as you come down. You reach your hand to the back of his neck, pulling hm forward to gently kiss him. He purrs again with satisfaction. As you catch your breath, he sits up and turns, offering his hand to help you up to a seated position. You sit together, your head on his shoulder, as he gradually returns to his human form. You can feel his heartbeat slowing. 

Standing, he pulls you up to his chest then leans in to whisper, “Round two?”

“Really?” You’re a bit incredulous.

“What?” He starts backing you across the room until your legs hit the bed. “Hon, we’re warned not to wear out our good sisters and brothers.” 

“I doubt that will happen,” you smirk. 

He reaches his nimble fingers down dipping between your legs, then offers them to you one at a time. You meet his gaze throughout and he appears delighted, smiling and sighing. 

“Well,” he says, “It seems I have found a worthy adversary.”

“Adversary? Aren’t we trying to achieve the same thing here?” You question, then reaching down and taking his cock in your hand. He leans in and nips at your shoulder. 

He grabs the bed cover and lowers it a bit, as he pulls you with him into the bed. As he tries to put his feet down, he can’t get any further into the bed. You nearly tumble onto him as he realizes what has happened. The bed has been short sheeted.

“What the fuck?” He pulls grabs the blanket and sheet and pulls it back. “What the actual fuck?!”

You watch as he leaps over from the bed to the couch with an extraordinary speed. He pulls on his jeans, cussing the entire time, using words that you have never even heard before as curses. His eyes flash red as he scours the floor for his shoes. 

“I’ll be back,” he continues looking around. “How the fuck did he get in here?” He is so loud half the abbey has to have heard by now. “A hundred years since this bullshit. A hundred. At least! That motherfucker! Outside is one thing, this is a… a violation of my personal space!” 

Did he just say “personal space”? You whisper, “Zoe.”

“What?”

“She works in the office. All the keys.”

“I’m not blaming her, I know she was charmed into doing it. Oh! Fuck the shoes!” exasperated he stomps across the room, flinging the door open.

You hear his bare feet slapping on the stone flooring as he continues to rant down the passageway.

“Aether!” His voice booms down the corridor. “I am coming for you, bro!”

You collapse on the bed in a fit of giggles.


	9. Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor girl is catching feelings

You gather your things and start to dress, unsure if you should stay or how he was going to be when he returned. You pick your bra up off the floor and notice how cleanly his claw sliced through the lace between the cups. Well, that’s totaled, you smile as you toss it into the small trash bin next to the bed. 

While he’s gone, you decide to remake the bed. You can hear him stomping and shouting. 

“You just wait!” you hear the fire ghoul. “I will have my revenge.”

Thump, thump, thump. 

His footsteps echo off the stone floor as he returns to the room. He shuts the door and leans against it. Exhaling, he smiles at you, sitting on the bed waiting for him. He sees that you’ve remade it and comes over. 

“Thank you for that...you didn’t have to,” he says, taking your face into his hands and dragging your bottom lip through his teeth before he settles in for a deep kiss. 

Placing the flat of your hand against his chest, you can feel his heart beating quickly. 

He knows what you are thinking.

“It’s faster than humans. Don’t be alarmed,” he smiles down at you.

You slide your hand down to his waistband and look up, blinking your long lashes. You pop the button on his pants one handed.

“Show off,” he’s still grinning. “And why are you dressed?”

“I thought maybe...”

“You thought I’d lost my shit too much to want to fuck you again?” he sighs and whispers, almost too softly for you to hear, “I doubt that would ever happen.” 

You know you are blushing wildly because you really like this ghoul. You know it’s too soon to be falling for someone, but there was something special, if mercurial, about him. 

“But maybe the mood is gone and we should wait.” He stated. He pulls you up and wraps his arms around you, squeezing your ass. He parts his lips and gives you his tongue, enveloping you in a blistering hot kiss as he runs his hands over your back and your ass, pulling you tighter to him. You can feel his hardness against you. He presses his lips to your ear.

“Next time we’re together, I’m going to make you cum all night.”

“Next time? What about my birthday?”

He points at the clock. It’s after midnight. 

“You bastard!” You slap at his arm as your phone chirps. “Since it’s no longer my birthday, I have to get this.” 

You reach over to your phone and it reads, “Appointment: Fire Ghoul 12:15 a.m.” 

You barely have time to read it and hit OK before he grabs it from your hand and tosses it onto the dresser. He pushes you back onto the bed and straddles your legs. Pinning your arms to the bed, his nose against yours before he nips at your cheek and lips, sliding his long, thin tongue up your neck. 

You writhe a bit beneath him.

“Oh...what’s this? Do you want something?”

You writhe more.

“Use your words.”

That makes you giggle. 

“Fuck me,” you whisper.

“What?”

“I said fuck me.”

“I can’t hear you, did you say something?” He sits back on your legs.

“FUCK ME!” You finally yell at him loudly enough to make you cover your mouth in surprise.

“Damn, girl. Tell the whole abbey, why dontcha?” He laughs. 

You see that his pants have slid down just a bit farther and you reach in and gently tug at his hair. He wiggles and you can feel him harden. You brush the back of your hand against him, teasing. He purrs loudly and slips off you, yanking your skirt off as you sit up and remove your top. You reach to help him remove his trousers. 

You slide your hand into his long hair, feeling its silkiness. 

“You want that all over you, don’t you?” He again whispers and you find yourself blushing again as he has found another kink of yours. 

The fire ghoul slips between your legs and kisses a trail down your neck and over your shoulders, his hair falling against you.

“Yes,” you breathe out, barely above a whisper. Your nipples harden at the thought of his tresses sliding over your body. 

He sees your reaction and immediately clamps his mouth over your breast, flicking his tongue around as he squeezes the other side, pinching your nipple hard. You shudder and pull away a bit, startled at your reaction to the pain. You had played rough before and really weren’t into it, but the way he was making you feel made you want it more. You arch your back, thrusting your chest up so he will know to continue. He doesn’t disappoint and increases the amount of pressure from both his hand and his mouth, the bites and squeezes sending shots of pleasure to your already soaking pussy.

“I’m ready to make good on my promise,” he tugs hard at both of your nipples.

“Yes?” You moan, totally lost in the sensations.

“I’m gonna make you cum all night.” He reaches up and turns off the light.


End file.
